Red Heart, Blue Soul
by LooseCable01
Summary: Having been raised as a stranger to the family who acted for 'the greater good' in sending him to Durmstrang, Harry must deal with being dragged back into the war and having to face those who abandoned him, including his brother, The-Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Uprooted

_Disclaimer: All characters and places are the property of JK Rowling only excluding the name Karenov. etc_

_

* * *

_

**Red Heart, Blue Soul**

**Uprooted**

"We have to take him back, James."

The chair creaked at the heavy sigh that followed.

"I know I just- I dont think I can face him. _We_ can face him. We sent him away, for Merlins sake! I'm guessing he's not going to be hugely happy about being introduced to us after all these years!"

"It's for the best," Dumbledore continued gently, "He'll be safer under the eye of the Order."

"Will he?" James Potter asked weakly, "We're in the middle of a war."

"A war that, no matter where he is living, will eventually find him. Voldemort knows - has always known, that Will's brother survived too. It is only a matter of time now before he decides to use this against us."

"But what if he's-" James couldnt ask the question that had been plaguing he and his wife for the last few months.

"From what I have heard, he is not of a darkened inclination," Dumbledore replied, sitting back contemplatively, "Although his record is by no means clean either. You know of Durmstrangs reputation."

"And seeing the happy family life that we dismissed him from wont send him into a vengeful state of mind?" James asked bitterly.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the younger man at the other side of his desk playing fitfully with the sherbet lemon in his hands.

"You did what was for the best. For all of us. His magic was unreliable, unsafe for all of us. You had to protect Will."

"He seems to have managed fine all the same." James muttered.

"That is because he was under the care of Lord Karenov - one of the finest wizards in Europe, if not the world. Do not beat yourself up about this, James. I know it is hard, but what has been done, is done, and whether or not the child chooses to make this easy for us we must have him back in Britain."

"How are you going to get him to come? I cant imagine he's going to come easily."

At these words Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably and allowed himself to look a little guilty.

"I'm afraid I used some slightly underhanded tactics to ensure he will come, but it was regrettably necessary due to the fact that, as you say, he probably wouldnt choose to come back voluntarily."

There was a heavy pause before James finally asked,

"He's not going to make it easy for us, is he?"

Dumbledore smiled a small smile.

"I fear he is not."

* * *

"Expelled! Expelled?! Didnt they _read _my results?"

Lord Karenov removed his glasses with a sigh and set them down on his dark-wood desk and waited for the tall doors of his study to burst open.

"How _dare_ they? On what grounds do they think they can expel me? I'm their finest student! I've had essays _published_ for Gods sake! Who do they think they are?!"

"Are you quite finished?" He asked, his deep voice calming the golden falcon that paced back and forth uneasily on its perch in the corner.

The seething young man before him was not as easily calmed, and continued to pace, waving the offending piece of parchment in front of him as if he were sending some intricate signal. He eventually ran a hand through his thick black hair and composed himself enough to bring his brilliant green eyes upwards to meet those of his father.

"What on earth is going on? Im guessing Karkaroff has finally lost it?" He asked, biting back the snarl at his ex-Headmasters name.

"Let me see the letter."

The glasses were momentarily retrieved from the desk as the parchment was read through.

"Ah."

"Ah? What is 'ah'? Do you understand any of this? I mean 'inappropriate behaviour'? 'Jeopardised integrity'? Since when has that school had any integrity?"

"These hysterics are most unbecoming, Harry. Sit down." Karenov ordered with a frown.

There was a pause during Harry considered disobeying, but Karenovs glare put an end to his uncertainty, and he sat down with an impatient sigh.

"I was wondering how and when this would happen, and I'm most unimpressed with the manner in which Dumbledore has decided to perform. This could have been done a lot tidier, and we could have avoided any unnecessary theatrics."

It was Harry's turn to glare as Karenov looked at him pointedly.

"What," Harry snapped, "Are you talking about?"

"It would seem, Harry, that Headmaster Dumbledore wishes for you to join him at his school in the United Kingdom. In order to smooth the way for himself, I imagine that he has blackmailed or scared your dear Karkaroff into ejecting you from your current education in order to offer you little choice in the matter."

There was a pause.

"What?!" Harry yelled, back on his feet in an instant, "How dare he even try to force me back to that country! _They_ decided they didnt want me! I'm not going back now!"

"Harry, sit down." Karenov snapped impatiently.

"I only have two years left of schooling! Im top of the year! How can they-"

"Sit. Down."

Harry's eyes flicked back to those of the larger man, who was now standing. He recognised that tone and knew not to question it - he didn't have the time for injuries just now. He closed his mouth and sat down slowly, still huffing at the unfairness of it all.

"Dumbledore is a powerful man - it would do you well to remember that." Karenov said calmly, sitting back down also, "And I'm afraid it is out of my hands."

Harry opened his mouth in outrage but was silenced by Karenov's glare.

"I always guessed there would come a time when you would be recalled, but I'm unsure of the reasoning behind his timing. I'm assuming he wants you somewhere he can see you. For your own safety, of course."

"Of course." Harry replied, picking up on Karenovs sarcastic tone, "Does he expect me to join sides with their Dark Lord?"

"I do not know what he expects," Karenov replied quietly, "But if he has read your school record it does not take much of an imaginative leap to cause him to worry."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It was all for educational purposes."

"As I have heard a hundred times. You have to understand though, that because of the war even the slightest hint of dark magic will be frowned upon over there. The views of Eastern Europe are very different to those of the west. I daresay they are rather more... stuffy."

"Well that's all fine and well, but it doesnt matter a jot to me what they do over there, as I'm not going." Harry said, folding his arms.

"You are going."

"Dumbledore can't force me."

"But I can."

Harrys resolve broke slightly at this, and he unfolded his arms without realising.

"What- What do you mean?" He asked, taken aback, "You want rid of me?"

Karenov sighed and stood once more,

"I do not want rid of you, but I'm not going to win this fight no matter how hard I try. I believe it is necessary for you to return to Britain."

"Necessary? For what? For who?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"For many people."

Harry shook his head at this response and threw back his chair in anger.

"If it's not going to be of any advantage to me then I refuse to go. This is my home! I have friends here! You'll have to force me!"

Karenov's eyes flashed dangerously, his patience running out rapidly.

"That can be done."

Harry gritted his teeth, knowing that he was in dangerous waters but determined to have his say.

"You're supposed to be my guardian." He ground out angrily, "You're supposed to- to protect me!"

"As I have done. I have educated, disciplined and groomed you to the best of my abilities, and now I feel that it is in your best interests to go back."

Harry blinked back tears of annoyance and anger that he could feel building behind his eyes.

"So you do want rid of me." He replied weakly.

If their Dark Lord comes looking for you, I cannot fight an army. I cannot protect you. Dumbledore can.

Harry let his head fall slightly in defeat.

"And what if it's Dumbledore I need protection from?"

Karenov smiled grimly.

"I have taught you to handle yourself well enough, but I doubt he wishes to do you any harm. You just need to keep your emotions under control."

"But what if I cant?" Harry asked, suddenly panicked, "You wont be there to keep me under control? What if something happens that I regret?"

Karenov moved forward and gripped Harry's shoulder tightly in reassurance.

"You are good at controlling yourself now. The biggest threat you pose is to yourself and I doubt very much that any disruption you cause over there will cause you to be regretful."

Harry looked up at Karenov's face, not wishing to appear weaker than he already did but desperately searching for the reassurance that he wasn't being discarded from his family as he had been once before. Karenov had never been a hugely affectionate man, but Harry was sure that somewhere, deep down, the man did care about him. The combination of these thoughts being both true and untrue made him feel suddenly sick.

"What about all my studies?" He eventually managed to ask.

"I'm sure the majority of them can be continued at Hogwarts." Karenov replied smoothly, frowning at the sudden paleness of his wards face.

At the same time as Harry wrenched himself out of Karenov's grip and made a dive for the sink in the adjoining bathroom, the grand fireplace flared into life, indicating that someone was trying to contact him via the floo network. He sighed after Harry in the bathroom and went to answer the call, already guessing who was calling.

"Alexis, my friend! How long it has been. How are you?"

"I have been better, Albus," Karenov replied dryly, "Could we not have done this another way? Was the expulsion entirely necessary?"

The older wizard back at him through the flames solemnly, eyes twinkling madly, "I'm sure I have no idea what youre talking about, Alexis."

Karenov sighed and sat back in an armchair next to the fire, grimacing slightly as he heard Harry being sick next door.

"The boy is of a delicate disposition. You should keep that in mind next time you decide to do something outrageous."

"Is that worry, my friend? I seem to remember several years ago that you told me adamantly you wouldnt allow yourself to become attached to the boy?"

Karenov scowled at Dumbledore as he kept that completely innocent look on his face.

"I obviously care about what is mine. I've worked hard on Harry and as such would hate to see him damaged in any way."

This was partly true. In order to quell the boys less desirable traits, and indeed dangerous magical outbursts he had had to instil some rather strict discipline, yet over time he had become attached more than he would like to admit. He did care about Harry although he had decided long ago that it was for the best to keep these feelings hidden from the boy. For his own good, of course.

"As is natural." Dumbledore replied quietly.

Karenov could see that the headmaster was slightly disappointed in this answer and sat forward, deciding that if he was going to get anywhere tonight he would have to play along with Dumbledore's antics.

"What is it I can do for you, Albus?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. You see, I've received news that dear Harry is in need of a new educational establishment for the upcoming year, and I would like to offer him a place at Hogwarts."

"News travels fast," Karenov replied thickly, "I assume we have little choice in the matter."

"By all means take some time to consider, Alexis, but I really feel that under the current circumstances it would be the safest place for him."

At these words Karenov looked the headmaster straight in the eye and could see that the man was being completely sincere. He sighed. Believing what he said was true and the words actually being true were still two different things completely.

With a glance at the closed bathroom door Karenov turned a weary gaze to the headmaster once more.

"What would you suggest is to be done, Albus?"

* * *

_A/N: Et voila! Hope you enjoyed. Pretty much an introductory Chapter it all kicks off in the next one! x x x_


	2. Abrupt Welcome

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

_A/N: I've made a bit of a time-jump here but I feel like it's necessary to keep the momentum of the story going. Don't worry though everything will be explained in due course. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Red Heart, Blue Soul**

**Abrupt Welcome**

Harry was not happy.

He stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters (which was ridiculous in itself), soaking wet from the rain outside and hiding in the shadows, unwilling to be swept up in the swarm of students and parents alike. Flicking a cigarette out of his delicate silver cigarette-case, he sat down on one of his larger expensive leather bags and lit up.

He was furious with himself for allowing Karenov to convince him that this was a good idea. He was furious with Karenov for being persuaded that this was a good idea by Dumbledore. And he was furious at Dumbledore for forcing him to catch the Express train with all the other students.

By the time he was halfway through his cigarette he had already clocked five of the undercover Aurors that lined the platform, apparently as an extra security measure. Although he had scoffed at this, by the time he was reaching the filter of his cigarette he discovered why these precautions were in place.

The first explosion startled him so much that he dropped what was left of his cigarette. Several more crushingly forceful spells sent strips of metal spiralling across the platform as they connected with various articles of train equipment, causing Harry to duck. There was a crescendo of screaming from the various families as they scattered for cover, following the paths that were being swept clear for them by the Aurors.

"For goodness sake." Harry muttered to himself in Russian, managing to stay hidden in the shadows as he withdrew his wand slowly.

The mess of people on the platform had thinned as they fled for the cover of the muggle station where the offending cloaked figures seemed reluctant to follow. Harry narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the shape of the masks on the men who seemed brutally intent on causing as much destruction as possible. A few figures lay still on the ground, whilst others twirled around, valiantly trying to defend the remaining students on the train.

Harry figured that as long as he remained where he was, the battle was too far away for him to become involved. However, it didnt seem very likely that the battle would remain that far away for long and as a passing curse blew a shower of chips and dust over his new cloak upon impact with the pillar, Harry scowled, placed a protective spell over his baggage and stepped into the fray.

Using a common Russian hex to throw one cloaked figure forcibly against the train windows, he manoeuvred himself up and into the train itself. Throwing open the carriage doors he swept past a crowd of terrified young girls and bewildered older students until he spotted another of the masked men tormenting some teenagers at the end of the next carriage.

"I didn't ask to get involved in this." He growled to himself, frustrated at having to fight for one side rather than the other.

He had been hoping to remain neutral, but could see that this wasn't going to happen if the masked men were blindly blasting away at anyone who wasn't wearing a mask. And in a flash of brilliance or stupidity, he wasnt sure exactly which, he knew what he had to do next.

Kicking open the doors with his polished shoe, he quickly spun out a stunner that knocked the startled figure to the ground. Ignoring the volley of questions and sobs that were sent his way, he quickly removed the mans ghostly mask and fitted it carefully to his own face.

With a sigh at the discomfort it caused, and the ridiculous plan that he was about to carry out, he pulled up his hood and swung back out on to the platform amongst a crowd of four masked men who were battling furiously with a handful of aurors.

Sending the occasional stray spell towards the aurors in order to blend in, it wasn't too hard to then cause enough subtle distractions to the masked men in order to allow the aurors the upper hand. First one, then two fell under rather ungraceful stunners before a yell alerted Harry to his next problem.

"That one!"

With the aurors wands now turned on him, Harry deliberately only blocked and defended himself from the variety of attacks that were thrown his way rather quickly. It was only when another masked figure approached the aurors from behind that Harry managed to jettison a freezing charm between them, stopping the attacker in his tracks and allowing Harry to escape the confused fray across the platform before it became too heated.

"I saw that - you ain't no death eater."

Harry blinked in surprise at the brute that suddenly appeared before him and didnt have the time to raise his wand in defence before a heavy blow to the head sent him spinning to the ground and some form of cutting curse sliced into his shoulder.

With a howl of pain he managed to roll out from beneath another curse and stumbled to his feet, directing a stunner directly at the large man's chest. The man didnt manage to block it in time, but failed to fall to the ground as Harry had hoped.

"You really are a monster arent you?" Harry asked wryly, swapping wand arms and throwing another curse at the man.

He dodged this quite easily, but Harry had another curse up his sleeve that he hadnt really been allowed to test before, but he assumed that this could be classed under exceptional circumstances. He summoned up all the anger and frustration he felt towards Dumbledore and Karenov and channelled it into his magic.

"Rieandaro!" He yelled with a flourish, a jet of liquid flame slamming into the large man's chest and sending him spinning to the ground with a scream.

Harry grinned at the tingle of power that the dark magic left running down his wand arm, before ducking into the shadows once more. He made his way to where a large fight seemed to be centred, doing his best to disable the death eaters where and when he could.

A lot of trouble seemed to be being caused by one figure who was dancing around on top of the train carriages and directing curses and hexes down from their elevated position. Harry glanced around in wonder at why nobody was attempting to get the figure down it - seemed that the aurors were trying to protect one particular part of the platform instead.

Setting his mouth grimly at his next stupid plan he threw himself forward into a sprint across the battlefield of curses and spells, passing several duelists and managing to avoid all but a few scratches. At the last second before he jumped into the air, he flicked his wand around and aimed a careful propulsion spell at the ground beneath him. As a result he nearly overshot the roof of the train completely, but managed to turn the leap into a semi-twirl and landed somewhat heavily, wand at the ready.

"Ooh, do it again!"

Attempting to calm his breathing after his sprint, Harry blinked away the smoke that billowed up over the carriages from below and stood slowly. He hadn't expected the voice to be female. The smoke eventually cleared, and allowed him to view his opponent properly as she swayed slowly towards him, wand held lazily at her side.

"I think someone is playing games," She whispered loudly, "I dont think thats your mask."

Harry tilted his head and observed her through the nuisance eye-holes, deciding that there was something not quite right about her.

"Did you steal it?" She asked playfully, dancing to a stop.

"I borrowed it." Harry replied quietly.

She crossed her arms very suddenly.

"You stole it! And youre a liar!" She shrieked, whipping a bright red curse toward him that he blocked with a little difficulty.

She was crazy. And rather powerful - he'd have to watch her.

He returned the curse with a few of his own which she danced around, before aiming a cruciatus curse at him. He dodged this narrowly then turned to her in mock-outrage.

"Now that was more than a little rude." He informed her in a similar dramatic tone to the one she was using.

She sent him a feral grin followed by several more violent curses that he only just managed to counter as he replied with a volley of slicing spells one of which caught her leg and caused an ear splitting scream to ring out across the platform. This rapidly turned into a cackle as she stood upright once more and threw aside her mask to reveal her dark eyes and pale skin.

"Now who's being rude?" She hissed.

The spell came out of nowhere, ripping into his chest and knocking him back into an instinctive roll until he staggered to his feet. He coughed, trying to regain his breath as he ignored the ice cold pain that the spell had caused.

He growled and ran at her gleeful form, shredding the roof of the train with his curses as she narrowly skipped ahead of him. He finally caught her with one of his more forceful spells and she hit the train rather solidly and silently. Before he could aim another curse at her she had spun back up and slashed out at him with a deep blue spell that almost overbalanced him.

"You are _very_ rude," She purred, wiping her bleeding mouth distractedly, "I ought to teach you some manners"

Eyes wide, Harry could only throw himself to his back as the killing curse sizzled through the air above him followed rapidly by a spell that blasted him several feet back and had him scrabbling to remain on the roof of the train. It was as she stalked towards him that he heard the distressed cry from below.

"William! NO!"

Sparing a glance at the scene below he could make out the struggling teenager as the masked man closed in on him, wand raised. Now, Harry wasn't traditionally the kind of person to be ridiculously heroic, but he could now understand why the group of people had been so concentrated in this area - they had been protecting this boy. The Boy-Who-Lived. And due to the fact that they were all desperately trying to reach him and failing to do so, Harry realised he was going to have to make one more stupid decision today.

"Damn it." He hissed.

With a quick curse thrown in the crazy female's direction he launched himself through the air and towards the two figures. She yelled as the spell impacted then screamed at him as she realised what he was doing.

The air whipped around him as he flew towards the boy and the killing curse that was heading his way. With a forceful and well-aimed kick he sent the teenager sliding across the ground unceremoniously as he twisted painfully in the air to narrowly avoid the curse for the second time. His landing was terribly ungraceful and he heard something crack upon impact with the marble floor his breath leaving him in a whoosh.

"No!" The masked man cried angrily, as the Boy-Who-Lived ran for the cover of several aurors, and he turned his wand on Harry, "Avada keda-!"

And before Harry had a chance to dodge the spell another figure flew out of the air upon him scratching at him wildly as he scrabbled for his wand.

"You spoiled the game! You! Spoiled! My _game_!" She shrieked.

Harry eventually managed to blast her off, and found himself in a rapid duel consisting mainly of dark spells that increased in intensity the more frustrated they both seemed to get with each other.

It was then that an eerie hush seemed to fall over the platform and when his opponent turned her adoring eyes to the left, he took no hesitation in disarming her violently - her wand spinning out of sight as he moved in to finished the job.

It appeared that someone had other plans however, and in the split second it took him to realise he was in danger a curse rippled across the platform and snapped his head round with a crack, throwing him to the floor several feet away, completely disorientated.

After several painful seconds he realised in relief that the crack had only been the mask splitting in half and spinning across the floor, but, as he raised a hand to his face he saw the blood.

"Shit." He mumbled, sitting upright with shaky arms and fumbling around for his wand.

The sight that met him did not make him feel any better. His crazy opponent walked casually over to him, having recovered from her own fall and newly armed with a rather vicious dagger that she was fingering carefully. He drew his gaze away from her maniacal grin to glance over her shoulder and met with one of the most unusual figures he had seen in his life.

The red gaze seemed curious but disinterested at the same time, and as the white-faced man turned his attention elsewhere Harry realised with a chill where the previous curse had come from.

"I told you it was bad to steal." She whispered to him as she approached, "He didn't like that."

Harry was too dazed to reply. Too dazed to realise the danger that she now posed to him as she ran a hand down his face gently, and tasted his blood.

"And its too bad... because you're a handsome thief."

He blinked back into focus with a start and attempted to get up, but she knocked him back to the ground roughly and leapt forward with the dagger.

It slid smoothly into his chest and he let out a strangled gasp of pain. When she finally slid the bloodied blade away he let out a howl of rage and kicked her backwards. Pulling his wand upwards with a last burst of energy he stunned her frenzied figure before letting his wand arm fall to the ground beside him.

He eventually managed to pull himself into an almost-sitting position against one of the pillars and searched for the wound delicately, covering it with his hand and closing his eyes to catch his breath. He could hear the ongoing battle in the background and the occasional burst of bright light filled his eyes as a powerful spell was cast across the platform.

Still quite dazed he could work out that the fight had been reduced to two figures but his misty mind struggled to work out who they could be. A faint part of his mind reminded him of a first-aid potion that he had somewhere in his jacket and he mindlessly fumbled through his pockets before checking that the colour was right and swallowing it as best as he could. As the bottom of the potion swirled out of the bottle, the world slid out of focus.

"-mask you saw it. Oy! Wake up, boy!"

Harry blinked back to consciousness and focussed on the wand that was pointed at his face.

"State your name and intention before I stun you."

"That's enough, Black. He's injured - leave him be and get him some help."

"He's a Death Eater. You saw the mask."

"And you saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named blast him across the platform. Why would he do that to one of his own men?"

"Why was the boy wearing a mask in the first place?"

How much time had passed? Harry refocused on the four tall figures that currently stood above him. The battle appeared to be over and he felt pretty light-headed.

"What's going on here?"

Another voice. Another figure this one very bright in colour. The figure kneeled down beside him and peered at him slowly.

"Ah." He said quietly, "You can lower your wand, Sirius. He poses no threat to you."

At his knowing voice another figure moved out from the mist of people and looked down at him, brown eyes wide.

"Harry?" He asked, his voice breaking in astonishment.

Harry smirked a little at the mans reaction, unsure what he himself thought upon seeing the man properly (if a little hazily) for the first time.

"Father." He replied croakily, the world finally sliding into darkness around him.

* * *

_I hope you like where I've gone with this. I was keen for some action! Oh, and smoking is bad - I don't intend to glamorise it in any way here. I'm hoping to use it later in the story. Thanks for the reviews! x x x_


End file.
